Righting Past Wrongs
by The Wez
Summary: Being at the wrong place at the wrong time brings tragedy to the original Power team and it brings a former power couple back in each other's lives. PR/Marvel AU.
1. Chapter 1 Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Author's note: This is my first story and I am excited to try my hand at writing again so I would love it if you The reader will leave creative reviews (good or bad, but please no hateful or nasty reviews) I am setting this story in the AU of Power Rangers meeting Marvel Characters. I do not own the Power Rangers or any Marvel Characters in this story.

The sounds of cars filled the streets at all hours of the night as the city that never sleeps is lively with locals and tourists. One local in particular moved to the city to attend Empire State University for Foreign affairs and minor in public speaking. 22 year old Trini Kwan has had a wonderful time living in the city after being an ambassador for peace during her four years in high school. After high school and her commitment to the Teen Peace Conference had ended, she decided to go to college and applied to many, but ESU interested her the most with it being in New York City and some of the landmarks in the city like the Baxter Building, the Twin Towers, The Statue of Liberty, The Empire State Building, and the Daily Bugle. Now in her senior year in college, Trini was preparing for life outside of school and thought about doing some more charity work while she would be touring for different organizations to build up their foreign relations with other countries. She had always felt a sense of duty ever since her days as a Power Ranger. Her agility, skills, and sense of maturity were some of the qualities that led to Zordon selecting Trini as his first Yellow Ranger here on Earth back in 1993 when Trini was a freshman in High School.

One fall evening, Trini was enjoying a tour of the famous Baxter Building, home to NY's own Fantastic Four. It was the last tour of the night when Trini managed to meet Dr. Reed Richards and his wife Sue as they were leaving to catch the Broadway showing of "The Lion King". The tour ended with a stop at the gift shop where Trini bought a T-shirt for her best friend Kimberly Hart, who is currently coaching an all-girl gymnastics team down in Palm Beach, Florida. After purchasing the shirt, Trini suddenly got a craving for some cookies and crème ice cream. As she was walking out of the Baxter building, she decided she would head to the 24 hour Friendly's Restaurant that was around the block for her ice cream craving. As Trini was walking to Friendly's, she was passing on by an alley when she heard the sounds of an altercation coming from the alley. Trini stopped and headed down the alley to see if she could be any help to someone. She was closing in on the noises and the more closer she got; she made out 3 men standing and a man on the ground. The man on the ground was getting kicked and beaten down by two men while the third one was just standing off to the side.

"You know you could be at home with your daughter, but what did you have to do? You had to go and stiff the Kingpin of what you owed him didn't you? The tall man on the right in the Yankees windbreaker was telling the beaten man while his partner, dressed in a NY Jets windbreaker, was kicking the man in the stomach and kidneys. The third figure, dressed in a long leather trench coat and wore a skull cap on his head, stood off to the side and looked like he was the man running the show here. Trini looked on for a little bit longer before she had enough of the brutality and decided to break it up.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Trini shouted. She got the all 3 men to turn to her and see who it was that was screaming. The two thugs beating down the helpless man stopped, looked at the petite young woman and then turned to the man with the skull cap. The man told the thugs, in his thick Irish accent, to grab Trini and bring her to him. The men advanced on Trini, who got into a fighting stance. With the quickness of a cat, Trini threw a roundhouse kick to the closest attacker right in the head, and followed it up with a spinning back fist right across his face. The man in the Yankees windbreaker fell to the floor, stunned and confused what happened. The Jets fan started to run at Trini once he saw his partner fall. He was about to wrap her up in his grip and drive her to the ground. But Trini was faster then the man was, spun clockwise away from her attacker, as the man passed right by her and his head collided with the brick wall of the building. The Yankee fan managed to climb to his feet and sneak up behind Trini while she was dealing with his partner and grabbed her from behind and lifted her in the air once she was done spinning. Trini, being a student of different styles of marital arts, kicked her attacker right above his kneecap and sent him crashing to the ground, letting her go. The man was in terrible pain screaming and rolling around, holding his knee.

"You broke my kneecap you fucking bitch!" the Yankee fan said in his thick New York accent. Not liking what he called her, Trini came right up to the man and back handed him hard right in the temple, knocking the man out cold.

"You dirty cunt, I am gonna hack you to bits!" exclaimed the second thug as he took out his switchblade knife and again started charging Trini. Trini was ready though and when he got close enough to her, she threw another roundhouse kick to disarm him. Without putting her foot down, she shifted her weight and turned the momentum into a side kick which was managed to reach the guy's nose and break it easily. Blood was going everywhere on the thug as he got up and took off running, leaving his partner and the man in charge.

Trini relaxed a little and started to come off her adrenaline rush. She thanked God that they didn't have more then just knives on them. The third man, who was standing off to the side, started clapping Trini's performance. The clapping startled the young woman and she turned to face the noise. The dark stranger reached up with his right hand and took off his skull cap. He let the cap fall to the ground as he took his right hand again and lightly touched his forehead, then licking his fingers. Trini thought it was the oddest thing someone could do but it didn't matter to her as she got back into a fighting stance. Trini was ready to defend herself when the man started to laugh at her.

"You are good baby, but me, I'm magic" and with that sentence, the man flicked his wrist and threw what looked like a playing card right to Trini's throat. Trini was completely not ready for the attack and got hit with the card because it was so fast. The object struck Trini to the right of her windpipe, missing the windpipe so she can breathe but the card had hit a major artery. Trini grabbed her throat to try and keep the bleeding to a minimum before she could get the medical help she needed, but she was having trouble screaming for help. The stranger started walking to the wounded woman. He bent over and picked up a glass bottle, smashed it against the wall, and stopped right into the view of the street lights out from the streets.

"Sorry love, the Kingpin said no witnesses." And just like before with the playing card, the man flicked his wrist and tossed the broken bottle right to Trini's chest. The man watched the bottle land square in the chest, right above her breasts, plunging deep into her heart. Trini fell to her knees in pain. She looked at the man's face, which had a smile across it, while she fell to her back dying. She grasped for air, clenching onto her life. The man had what looked like a target engraved into his forehead; he again touched his forehead and gestured to the dying woman with his right hand. He walked over to the dying ranger and said the last word Trini Kwan would hear before she died.

"Bulls eye"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note Hey I got a couple of reviews and even got some in person to my last chapter and i am glad you want more. The next couple of chapters are gonna be alot of talk so i hope you will enjoy. My Marvel characters are based from the movie "Daredevil", which i do not own, so if you need something to base them on, you can use them.

Author's disclaimer I do not own the Power Rangers or any Marvel Characters in this story.

The alarm buzzes at 6:30am to wake up Tommy Oliver and get his day started. Tommy stirs awake and slaps his alarm clock off before rolling back over to get some more sleep. Before he can doze off, his cell phone started to ring. The tone coming from the phone Tommy recognized as his best friend's tone. "What could Jason want at 6:30 in the morning?" Tommy rolled back over to his nightstand and grabs his phone.

"Jase, if this isn't important man I'm seriously gonna put my foot in your ass." Tommy managed to mumble out.

"Turn on the news bro, it is about Trini." Jason said with a sense of urgency.

Tommy grabbed his remote from his nightstand and flipped on the morning news.

"We have a breaking news story coming out of New York City this morning as 2 people are dead after a rescue attempt went horribly wrong. 22 year old Trini Kwan attempted to help 51-year old Nikolas Natchios as he was being mugged by an unknown number of thugs. Ms. Kwan managed to stop one robber out cold and sent another running as evidence on the ground shows that there are traces of blood not belonging to either victim. Evidence suggests that there was another suspect at the scene who was the one who murdered both Ms. Kwan and Mr. Natchios.

Mr. Natchios was an emissary and a Greek diplomat at the time of his death. He is survived by his Daughter, Elektra Natchios.

Ms. Kwan was a senior at NYU. Ms. Kwan had given up her duties as an ambassador to speaking to teenagers about peace and good will. She is survived by her parents in Angel Grove, California.

As of press time, there is no one in custody and police are encouraging anyone who would have information about this horrific crime to please call in. We will bring you more information as it comes in about this news story. Right now we are gonna take you back to the studio."

Tommy continued to watch the news cast after the news broke out about Trini's death. Tommy was wide awake now and completely forgot about Jason until he heard Jason on the other end of the phone, yelling into the ear piece.

"This can't be happening. I mean Trini knows how to take care of herself, how could this have happened?"

"I don't know bro. I have been calling everyone since I saw the news myself. I only have Kimberly left to call. She is gonna take it the hardest man, Trini was her best friend. We also need to somehow get word to Billy on Aquatar." Jason calmly suggested barely keeping it together. Tommy noticed that Jason needed a break and Kim was the last person that needed to get called.

"Hey man, you need a break. Kim is the only one left to tell. Why don't I give her a call? I need to talk to her anyway." Tommy suggested.

Jason was silent on the other end of the line. He knew this wasn't gonna be a good idea but it would be a chance to get his two friends to talk again. "Ok bro, but for the record I do think this is a bad idea."

"Duly noted Jase but I think Kim and I need to have this talk." Tommy mentioned as he grabbed a piece of paper and pen so he can get Kim's number.

Tommy was givin Kim's number from Jason and he was told to tread very lightly. Tommy agreed and they said their good byes. Tommy hung up the phone and sat on his bed for a few minutes thinking about Trini and the last time he saw her.

Tommy broke down and cried for his fallen friend as he was thinking of her. After he was done shredding his tears, he got up and went to take a shower. After he got out of the shower, Tommy got dressed in a white tank top and some green shorts. While getting dressed, he decided he needed to email his professors and let them know he was not gonna make it to class for the rest of the week. Tommy didn't want to miss the classes but he knew that he would not be able to focus on his studies with what is going on.

After sending out the emails, Tommy grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket before he headed out of his bedroom and headed to the small kitchen in his one bedroom apartment. He started his coffee maker, sat down at the table and pulled out Kim's number and looked at it. "Well Tommy, it is now or never." Tommy pulled out his cell and dialed Kim's number. After the last time they had talked, he had wanted to talk to her for 4 years trying to set everything straight. The phone rang 3 times before he had the sweet voice of the past.

"Hello"

"Hi Kim, how are you?"

"I am good, running kind of late for work. May I ask who this is?"

The question went through Tommy's heart. The fact that Kim didn't recognize his voice hurt him a little, but it would not stop what he called to do.

"It is Tommy."

"Tommy? Tommy Oliver? Well long time no talk. How did you get my number? No wait a minute; I already know how you got it. Why are you calling me now after all these years? You wanna yell at me and call me a slut again? I am sorry but if that is what you want then I have no time for you."

"Damn it Kim, would you shut up and listen to me for a second? I am not calling because of what happened between you and me 4 years ago. I am calling because something happened to Trini last night."

"Why what happened to Trini?"

"Are you sitting down Kim?"

Kim sat down on her couch, "Tommy, just tell me what happened to Trini?"

"I am sorry Kim but Trini is dead. She was killed last night while attempting to help a man from getting mugged. Jason called me this morning and told me after he told the others."

Kim sat there in shock wondering if she should believe in what her ex-boyfriend was telling her. The truth of the matter is that Tommy had never lied or made up stories and with something this serious, he would not even joke about one of his friends being dead. Even so, Kim didn't want to believe it. "You are bullshitting me right now, aren't you? Did Jason put you up to this?"

Tommy turned on his living room TV and changed it to Headline News. The news story was about to play again. "Kim, turn your TV to Headline news right now.

Kim reached over to her coffee table and turned her TV on and switched it over to Headline News, just as Robin Meade was starting the story. Kim sat in silence as she watched the news and soaked in what Tommy had told her.

"No no no no no, NO!" Kim screamed out as she started to cry.

"I know how much Trini means to you Kim. We are all feeling the same way you are."

"I got to go" Kim managed to say before she hung up the phone.

Kim's Apartment

Kimberly hung up the phone on Tommy and just collapsed on her couch bawling for her best friend. She cried for a good 10 minutes before she remembered about her kids that were going to be at the gym for practice. Kim wiped her tears and speed dialed the gym. The phone rang before Megan Silverstone, the woman at the front desk, answered.

"Pink Crane Gymnastics, this is Megan speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hi Megan, it is Kim. I am sorry to do this but I am gonna need you to cancel all my classes for the rest of the week. I was just told that my best friend was murdered last night."

"That is not a problem Kim, I am so sorry. Are you ok?"

"Not right now, but I will be in time. Listen, I am gonna be going back home for the funeral so I am leaving you in charge. Keep the gym open to the advance customers but until I get back and can pay attention, please do not book any beginners classes."

"Ok Kim, I will do that. Again I am so sorry for your loss. I will see you when you come back in."

"Ok Megan. I'll talk to you later."

Once the women had said their good byes, Kim hung up and phone and turned it on again. She dialed Jason's work number first and let it ring. The answering machine picked up after the 5th ring. Kim hung up and dialed his cell number, knowing Jason is never without it. Jason picked up after the 4th ring,

"Hey Kim, I was kind of expecting you to call me. How are you holding up?

"You gave Tommy my number after I asked you never to give it to him. What is up with that Jason? I thought I could count on you not to give it to him."

"I know Kim, but he had good intentions. He isn't the same guy who got your letter. He has grown up and knows he went about what happened the wrong way. He wants to talk things out with you."

"Well right now isn't a good time to try and start things over."

"I know Kimberly. We all miss Trini very much. You and Trini are like the younger sisters I never had. I feel the same way about her being gone as if it were my own parents. Listen, I know Tommy will be at the funeral, why not all of us head back to the gym and you two can talk in my office."

"Well I was about to call the airlines and get a ticket to Angel Grove so I guess it won't hurt to talk to him…as long as he doesn't start acting like he did after our break up."

"Ok, I will let him know. But for the record, you did use a Dear John letter to break up with him. I would be pissed too if my long time love broke up with me over a letter."

"I know Jason, but he didn't have to call me all those names and make me feel like shit though."

"I know Kim. Just come out here and talk to him. I am sure he will be sorry for the way he acted."

"Ok, I am gonna get going Jase. Need to call and get my ticket. I am gonna try and get to Angel Grove tonight. Can you pick me up at the airport and let me crash at your place?

"Sure kiddo, anything for you. I'll see you later on tonight or tomorrow."

Kim said good bye and hung up the phone. She knew she had a lot to do before she left so she got right on buying her plane ticket for that evening and packing. She knew it was gonna be a long week.

Angel Grove

Tommy was heading over to the Red Dragon Dojo and Gym, owned by his friend Jason Scott, and thought that a work out would help him clear his head. The drive to the Dragon was not the same as it once was. Tommy was thinking about the time that he first saw Trini and Kimberly when he moved to Angel Grove.

That was a great feeling knowing that she liked him from the moment they met, because he felt the same way. But all that changed just before graduation when Tommy received the dreaded Dear John letter from Kim. Almost 4 years of his life was being tossed out like yesterday's garbage. After Tommy transferred his power as the Red Turbo Ranger to TJ Wilson and graduated high school, he called Kim and he said some nasty words to the former love of his life.

Tommy was just pulling up to the parking lot of the strip mall that had Sears, EB Games, and the Red Dragon Dojo and Gym. Once Jason moved in and started the gym after college, He called Erine and told Erine about a vacancy next to him. The rent of cheaper then at his current location so he moved the Angel Grove Youth Center next to Jason's Dojo on Main St. Tommy parked his jeep and got out. Tommy walked over to the passenger side and grabbed his bag. It was a beautiful day out, being sunny and warm in the September month, but he didn't feel all that great knowing it was a beautiful day Trini will never get to experience again. Tommy walked up to the door and walked in. Tommy said hi to Stacy, a beautiful brunette hair woman working the front desk, and noticed that Jason wasn't teaching his morning class.

"Hey Stacy, is Jason here cause I saw his car in the parking lot."

"He is in his office. As soon as he got in this morning, he told me to cancel his classes and went back there. Is everything ok Tommy?"

"Not really Stacy. Trini was murdered last night. Jason thought of her like a younger sister so it is kind of like losing a member of his family."

"God, I am sorry. Do you think there is anything I can do?"

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off? I think Jason is gonna need some time. I will make sure you will get paid for the whole day; just lock the front door when you leave ok?"

"Ok Tommy"

Stacy was a sweet girl and she means well, but this was a family matter. Tommy watched Stacy grab her stuff; put the closed sign up on the door before walking out, and locking the door after she left. Once she left, Tommy turned all the lights off and headed to Jason's office. Tommy knocked on the door.

"Stacy, not now ok. I am busy"

"It isn't Stacy, its Tommy"

Jason got up and walked to the door to open it. Jason opened the door and noticed all the lights were off and Stacy wasn't at the front desk.

"What the fuck, why is everything off? And where is Stacy?"

"Jason, calm down, I sent her home. I know this is your business but you don't have to be open right now."

"Your right, but I didn't think I would bring myself to closing the gym today. Come on inside and have a seat."

Jason stepped out of the way and let Tommy in his office. Tommy took a seat on the couch. Jason closed the door and walked around his desk to sit down. Jason noticed the bag by Tommy and motioned to it with his hand.

"Oh I thought I would get a work out in but the more I kept thinking about Trini, the more I needed a friend to talk to instead of being alone."

"Yea I guess that is what I need to right now. So how did it go with Kimberly this morning?"

"Oh man, that is a can of worms that I think I shouldn't have opened."

"Let me guess, she wasn't really too pleased that you called her, and then after you told her what happened she hung up on you."

"How did you know?"

"Kim called me after she got done talking to you. She gave me a good ass chewing for giving you her number. Well don't worry about this morning too much man; she was just overwhelmed by Trini's death and you calling her."

Tommy cut Jason off and decided to pipe up with his two cents, "By me?! She dumped me for another guy in a god damn Dear John letter Jason, what would you have done if someone you spent your whole life looking for and she just drops you in a Dear John letter?" Tommy started to get angry and just put his head in his hands. "Jase, she broke my heart. What else could I have done?"

"Chill bro, just take it easy. You did nothing wrong in your relationship. Kim is at fault in this instance because she was feeling too lonely and wanted someone close by. I am surprised you didn't have a new girlfriend after Kim in the last 4 years but I can understand why since you are working on your master's right now and soon your doctorate. But what you don't realize is that in the 4 years since you and Kim broke up, she has gone out with guys, but none lasted more then 3 months because of the fact she always compared them to you. She always talked about you and it just drives the men crazy. Kim is still in love with you bro and whether you want to admit it or not, you are still in love with her too."

Tommy hated when Jason was right and he was dead on about this right here. But he still didn't know why she would break up with him. Yeah they were lonely when they were apart but Tommy had faith they would make it. Guess Kim did not.

"So why did she break up with me if she still loves me?"

"Kim had it in her head that maybe if she let you go for the time being, that maybe you would come back to her sometime down the road and she would know if it was true love if her feelings were the same."

"That is crazy, Jason. She never needed to break up with me. I was gonna ask Kim to marry me as soon as we graduated high school. How much more convincing did she need? I mean, I still have the ring I was gonna propose to her with."

"I don't know bro; all I do know is her world has just been turned upside down and sideways. Give her some time to get a grip with Trini and everything will fall right into place. Speaking of Trini, I was thinking of stopping by the Kwan residence and paying my respects to Trini's parents. Wanna join me?

"Sure, I was gonna send flowers and a card but I think your idea was better. Lets get out of here and head over, I'll even buy you lunch."

"You're on bro."

Tommy got up and headed to the front of the gym looking at some of the photos that Jason put up over the years. Jason grabbed his keys, walked around his desk and out the door before locking it up. Tommy heard the door shut and Jason walking up to his left side. Tommy was looking at an old photo of the gang back when they were freshmen in high school. Jason, Zack, Billy and Tommy were standing in the middle while Trini was being held up by Jason, Zack and Billy. Kim had Tommy's arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace.

"Those were the days, huh Tommy?"

"Yea, they were man. I remember when this photo was taken too. It was out by the pond not too far from where I asked Kimberly to the dance, the day after I lost my Green Ranger powers. Kim was so happy then and it was because I was the guy she wanted back then. I am not that guy anymore and she is alone out there in Florida having to deal with this on her own. God, why do I have to be so stubborn sometimes?"

"Don't worry Tommy," Jason wrapped his arm around Tommy's shoulders. "Kim is flying out here tonight for the funeral. I am sure you will have a chance to make things right with her while she is out here." Jason started to lead Tommy out of his gym, Jason turned back to the door and locked the gym; then lead Tommy toward his car. "And besides, you are still the same punk ass kid you were back in High School. The only difference is that you finally cut your hair and put some gel in it." Jason laughed as he got into the driver's seat and unlocked the passenger door for Tommy.

"Oh shut up man, I can still take you on." Tommy laughed back as he got in and shut the door. The two friends put their seatbelts on and Jason put the car in drive, taking them to the Kwan residence.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters in this story, nor am i making money on this.

Author's note: hey, this next chapter is something i haven't seen on fanfic and i decided to tackle the subject of Trini's funeral. I promise the next chapter will have some action and pick up the pace alillte bit.

The day of Trini's funeral was a sad but warm reception between her friends and family. Most of them told stories of the woman who selflessly gave her life to try and help another human being in trouble. Tommy arrived to Angel Grove Church 30 minutes early, making sure he did not miss the service. He carried with him a brown paper bag that contained a surprise which he was gonna ask for his friends' blessing to show. He called his lab partner Hayley and told her to continue with the project they were working on. Hayley understood why he wouldn't be at the University Library and told her how sorry she was for Trini. Tommy walked into the church and saw Trini's parents looking at their daughter in the casket. Tommy walked down the aisle and placed his hand gently on Mr. Kwan.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Not well Tommy. We still can't believe our little girl is gone. She had so much to live for." Mrs. Kwan managed to get out before she started to sob again.

Mr. Kwan spoke what his wife was gonna say, "She had so much to live for, so many dreams she wanted to do. It is a shame she won't get to live those dreams now."

"It is a shame, Mr. Kwan. I wanted to again express my condolences to you before the services since I know you will be getting a lot of them today."

"Thank you Tommy, you were always so kind to our family. Trini thought the world of you and cherished your friendship very much. She always had a strong judge of character when it came to choosing friends."

"Thank you Mr. Kwan. Has anyone else from the group shown up yet do you would know?"

"Actually they are all in the next room. Jason wanted to get you all together before the service. I will come and get you all before the service begins so you don't miss it. We have asked Kimberly if she could say a few words about Trini. We would like to extend to you the same gesture since you came into her life later on after they all were friends."

"It would be an honor Mr. Kwan. Thank you."

Tommy walked away from the Kwans and walked to the right of the church, headed into the hallway and kept going straight into the break room where everyone was having a seat. Everyone turned their heads or just looked up to see the final member of the power team, standing there in the doorway. Tommy smiled as he went around the room hugging Aisha first, then Zack, Rocky, Adam and Jason. After Tommy and Jason backed away, He saw Billy standing along the back wall. Tommy walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Glad you can make it Billy. Jason and I were worried you wouldn't have received word about this."

"That is very generous for your concern but it is not needed. I have been keeping up with what you guys have been doing now for the last 4 years, off and on. We do need to talk about what happened to Trini after the services. I managed to catch what happened when I was checking in on her."

"Ok Billy, we all are going to the Red Dragon after the services so we can talk there." Tommy managed to notice that Billy had changed his look a bit since the last time he saw him. Billy now had longer hair and had put on a little more muscle in the arms and chest. "Aquatar has been treating you good I see. It is still great you made it."

"I am glad I made it to."

Tommy started walking away from Billy and headed to his ex-girlfriend.

"Hi."

"Hi Tommy, how are you?"

"I am good and yourself?"

"Not so good." Kim said. The awkwardness was undeniable as the former couple didn't know if they should hug or shake hands. After making a quick decision, Kim made the first move and wrapped her arms around Tommy and embracing him. Tommy placed his arms over Kim's shoulders and brought her in close. It almost felt like old times when Kim and Tommy were happy. Kim started to cry and Tommy let her go.

"Hey, what's the matter? You ok?"

"No, the one time I get to see all my friends together since high school and it has to be at one of our funerals. My best friend was murdered and I don't know how to act or what to do?"

"I know this is hard for you Kim. Lets try and get though this and we can talk afterward. That ok with you?"

"It is ok with me. I think we do need to talk about other things besides Trini after this."

"I agree."

As soon as Tommy finished his reply, Mr. Kwan opened the door and told the former rangers that it was time. Tommy thanked Mr. Kwan and told him they will be there in a minute.

"Ok guys. I have been thinking about something for the last 2 days and I want everyone's approval on this because this is a decision we all need to make. I was asked to speak about Trini after Kim did her stories. I wanna talk about Trini's service as a Ranger. Now majority will rule and there are seven of you. I will accept whatever the majority decides."

Jason and the others looked at one another. This was a big request to process in such a short time. Jason walked in the middle and as the first leader of the rangers; he took charge and gave his answer.

"Tommy, I know you would never do anything that would endanger us and if it was one of us in there, you would want to do the same thing as I would do for you. The fact that we are no longer rangers also makes me decide that I vote yes."

One by one, the majority came as telling Trini's family and the rest of her friends of her service as the yellow power ranger. Once the decision was made, the former rangers walked into the worshipping hall of Angel Grove Church and took their seats on the right side of the second pew. All eight of them sat together as a team while Kim took out the piece of paper she wrote her memories on. Tommy, on the other hand, was making it up as he went along.

The minister, Rev. John Lovejoy, proceeded to start Trini's funeral.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to mourn the death and celebrate the life of Trini Kwan." Rev. Lovejoy continued to give out God's wisdom and that he had a plan for us all. After 15 more minutes of quoting the bible, Rev. Lovejoy turned the podium over to friends and family to share their stories. A few of Trini's family shared how kind Trini was and how much of an angel she was on the family, but it seemed that no one really knew her. Kimberly was up next. She stood tall and strong up on the podium, telling herself not to break down yet.

"Some of you may know or remember me as Kimberly. What Trini always called me was her best friend. I met Trini in grade school. She was shy and wasn't very social at first but one day when Bulk and Skull were bothering me, she came up and scared them off. Ever since then, we have done everything together. When Trini was chosen to be apart of the peace conference in Switzerland, I was so happy for her cause she was really a peaceful woman who didn't have any hate for anyone. Trini always thought of everyone else before she ever asked of anything for herself. I remember this one time back freshmen year in high school; Trini was starting a volleyball club and got like a whole bunch of people to sign up. But what she thought of at the end of the day was not how many members she had, but she was more worried on how I was because a mistake was made and everyone that wanted to join my club wasn't there and I was so bummed out. She was also the organizer of the Recycle Club which I am told is still a club at Angel Grove High to this day." Kim started to shed some tears, "The one thing I really wished for Trini before she died was that she would find love. Trini never really had a boyfriend who would care for her, treat her like a princess, or even just be there when she needed someone to listen to her. I think she resented Tommy and me sometimes because of how close we were, but she never once said a word. Trini was also the group decoder for Billy's scientific speak because we couldn't understand Billy half the time…especially me." Kim laughed at that one, but quickly turned serious and with watery eyes, looked down at her friend, "Trini, you have been my best friend for many years. No one will ever replace you. I miss you so much and I know I will see you again in heaven when I pass on. I love you and wish you were still here." Kim started to cry while she was walking back to her seat.

Tommy stood up and headed to the aisle way. Tommy brought up with him the paper bag that he brought to the service. When he reached to the podium, he opened the bag and took out the helmet that Trini and Aisha wore as the yellow power ranger.

"Hi there, I am Tommy Oliver. Many of you are wondering why I even have this here. With the blessing of the rest of Trini's friends, I am here to tell you all about a life Trini had that she kept secret. In 1993, Trini was chosen, along with Jason Zack, Billy and Kimberly, by a being known as Zordon to become Earth's first Power Rangers. As a power ranger, Trini defended the planet Earth from Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd before she was chosen to go off to Switzerland. I joined the Power Ranger team just after I moved to Angel Grove. Rita kidnapped me and made me her evil Green Ranger. Trini and I were on opposite sides and she managed to hold her own with me. It wasn't until the rangers broke the spell that I joined the team. Trini was also there for me when I lost my green ranger powers, wondering if there was something she could do but in reality there wasn't. When Trini was chosen to be Angel Grove's peace ambassador, Aisha took control of the power and let Trini get back to her normal life. When the power chamber was destroyed after Divatox broke in and battled the Turbo Rangers, I managed to find the original Power Ranger uniforms in the rumble."

Tommy took the helmet in his hands, climbed down from the podium and walked over to Trini's parents. "As the leader of the Power Rangers, I am right now presenting you with a token of our appreciation for what your daughter has done for this team during her time as a Ranger." Tommy presented Trini's helmet and a framed photo of the original 6 rangers, in their uniforms without their helmets on to her stunned parents.

They still couldn't believe their ears that their daughter was one of the protectors of Angel Grove and the planet Earth. With the proof now in their hands, Mr. Kwan thanked Tommy and turned to the rest of the team and thanked them for what they have done for their daughter over the years.

Rev. Lovejoy ended the service soon after Tommy sat down and asked for the pall bearers to please come to the front to bring Trini to the hearse. Jason, Tommy, Zack, Billy, Adam and Rocky walked to the front of the aisle and they split off in 3's on either side of the casket. The 6 men walked Trini's casket down the aisle behind Trini's parents. Tommy and Jason lifted the casket on their shoulders as they started to walk down the steps. The other 4 men followed their lead and did the same thing as they approach the steps. The pall bearers brought Trini to the awaiting hearse out on the side of the street. A police motorcade was set to follow the hearse and the other cars to the Angel Grove cementry. After putting Trini into the hearse, everyone got into their vehicles and followed the black hearse. As they reached their destination, the slow moving convoy stopped right below the hill where Trini will lay in eternal rest. Everyone got out and waited as Tommy and the others went to the hearse and pulled the casket out. Tommy and Jason led the way up the hill with Rocky and Billy taking up the second section with Zack and Adam taking up the final section. As they reached the grave, they placed the casket on the tracks gently and joined Kim and Aisha on the other side of Trini's family. Rev. Lovejoy again said a few verses from the bible and ended the service soon afterward.

"Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust. May Trini Kwan rest in peace."

The undertaker walks up to the track and slowly started to lower Trini into the ground. Trini's parents threw in their roses to their daughter while the rest of the mourners grabbed a handful of dirt and dropped it into the grave.

After everyone was done dropping dirt or roses, the rangers one by one walked up to Trini's grave and said their silent good byes to Trini with Tommy saying aloud what everyone else was thinking. "Good-bye Trini. We will miss you and we love you very much."

The 2 women held onto their colored roses while the men took the roses off their lapels. Billy was the first to toss in his blue rose, with Adam and Zack tossing their black roses in at the same time. Jason and Rocky tossed in their red roses. Tommy tossed in his small white rose along with Kimberly's long stem pink rose. As the 6 rangers moved out of the way, Aisha was holding 2 yellow roses in her hand. One rose to represent her and the 2nd one to represent Trini's service as the yellow ranger. With tears in their eyes, Aisha tossed in the final 2 roses. Aisha walked over to Kim and she started to cry. Kim led Aisha down the hill with the rest of the gang following close by.

- Red Dragon Dojo, Jason's gym -

Tommy and Kim walked right to Jason's office so they can have some privacy to talk while the other 5 members of the group stood around the front desk telling stories and sharing memories about Trini.

Tommy and Kim were sitting down on Jason's couch side by side.

"So how are you holding up, Kim?"

"Still can't believe I can not pick up my phone and call Trini. It felt like it happened to someone else."

"I know. Last time I saw Trini, she was visiting her parents and when she called my parent's house, they gave her my address and lo and behold, there she was at my door the day before she left to go back to NY. She really started cracking jokes that I finally became a man by cutting my hair last thanksgiving."

"I noticed you cut your hair but I didn't want to say anything yet."

"Speaking of saying anything, you sent a letter and I call to see if the letter is true. The letter is true and in a bad judgment on my part, I called you very nasty names that you didn't deserve. First off, I want to say I am sorry for calling you a cold hearted slut and that I am sorry for the way I treated you since we broke up. It was very immature of me and I should have done things differently. I really would like to know that why you would want to break off what we had?"

"I don't know Tommy, I was 17, alone in a state far from my friends, family and my boyfriend and I was crying myself to sleep every night that I wasn't with you. After I came home for Christmas after I moved to Florida and we made love after all those years of dating, I knew you would be my soul mate for the rest of my life. But I couldn't bear the thought of not being with you for such a long time. Then one day, I met this man named Scott. He was nice and he asked me out to dinner. I said yes but then I didn't go because I felt really guilty about having dinner with another man. I called Trini and I told her everything I was feeling. Trini suggested that I should let you go and later on down the road, should we happen to come back together later down the road, then I would know what we have is true love." Kim had her eyes to the ground, not wanting to look Tommy in the eye while making these confessions to him. Kim pulled her head up and looked Tommy in the eye for her next sentence to show him she really meant this, "but I never ever stopped loving you. You are the only man I have ever let completely into my life who I have given my heart, body and soul to."

"I am sorry you felt so lonely Kim, but you have to see it from my end too. I was extremely lonely. I would have gone stir crazy if I didn't have the rangers. But I always believed in us to go the distance. I went out and got you an engagement ring just before I got your letter. I was gonna ask you to marry me when I graduated from school. You were considered my soul mate after our first kiss. With you, it was never about sex Kimberly. It was always about the time we had spent with each other and the affection we had. My heart broke into millions of pieces after that letter and it made me feel like shit."

"I am sorry I made you feel like that Tommy but at the time, that is what I wanted. Now that I have dated and seen what type of guys there are in this world, none will ever be as great as you are. The only thing I would like now is if we can go back to the way we were before, but I don't think that can happen with everything that has happened."

"We could Kim, but it would take a lot of work and patience to get back to where we were. The big problem right now on our plate is that you still live in Florida while I am still here in California. I think right now, we should start out being friends again and go from there ok?

"Ok Tommy. I can deal with that for now. I am sure we will think of something later on but for right now, let's get back to the others and see what is going on with them."

"Ok, let's go." Tommy and Kim got up from Jason's couch and walked over to the door. Tommy opened the door and let Kim walk out first while he walked out behind her and closed the door to the office. Kim and Tommy walked over to the front desk where everyone else was waiting on them.

Jason gave Tommy one of his famous crooked half smiles and asked if everything was ok between the two of them.

Tommy nodded his head and smiled quickly before things got serious. "What do you have for us Billy?"

"Well as you guys know, the Rangers on Aquatar have a vast amount of resources that make the resources on Earth to be a child's story book. Once I saw what happened to Trini, I managed to capture the man's face, put it through the database of known criminals in the United States and came up with this man. His name is Bullseye. Originally from Ireland, he is obsessed with always hitting where he throws." As soon as Billy mentioned Bullseye's obsession, he pulled out a photo of Bullseye drinking a beer at a local pub in Ireland and hitting bulls-eyes in a game of darts without looking.

Tommy spoke up when Billy paused for a moment, "So if he is from Ireland, what brought him to killing Trini in NYC?"

"Bullseye is a contract killer who does jobs for the highest bidder. Lately he has been doing jobs for a man known as the Kingpin. Bullseye was in the middle of a job when Trini walked in on it." Billy pulled out a laptop computer and played the video file of Trini defending herself against the 2 thugs. After the second thug left, the video cut back to Bullseye who was clapping and said "You are good baby, but me, I'm magic". The group watched Bullseye just take out Trini without breaking a sweat himself. Billy shut the video file off and before he can continue with his presentation, Jason spoke up and said what was on his mind

"Who is this Kingpin? And how do we make him pay for this?"

"That is the problem Jason. No one knows who the Kingpin is. It is like he is just a figment of everyone's imagination. Some of the local heroes over in NYC have tried many times to bring the Kingpin down, but they have had no success."

"So how can we find Bullseye?"

"Right now Bullseye is being tracked by a man known as the Punisher. The Punisher was on a job in Miami, Florida taking care of his own personal problems with the man who killed his family when Trini was killed. The next morning, I tracked him leaving Miami and heading for NYC. I am assuming he saw the same newscast as everyone else."

"Who is this Punisher fellow?" Rocky piped up.

"Frank Castle aka The Punisher. Served in the Military as a Special Forces soldier, served 2 tours in desert storm, expert on weapons, recon and survival techniques. After serving in the military, Castle became an undercover operative for the FBI for 10 years before getting a desk job in London, England. A week before, he was attending a Family reunion when a mob boss by the name of Howard Saint killed his entire family, wife and child included. Saint sent his men down there in response to his son being killed in Castle's last undercover op. Now with Trini's death making the news, looks like Punisher is gonna go after Bullseye. That is good because Bullseye is a very dangerous individual. Without our powers to protect us, we would not have much of a chance against Bullseye. I suggest we let Punisher find and capture Bullseye.

Everyone looked at Tommy and Jason, wondering what they would say.

"Well if Billy says we should stay out of it, I think we should stay out of it for now." Tommy said with Jason nodding his approval. With everyone in agreement not to get involved unless it endangered their safety.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I am gonna get out of here." Rocky said.

"I agree with Rocky, I am gonna hit the mall before it closes and think of some new ideas." Aisha chimed in.

Everyone else started to saying they were going to go and one by one they all hugged each other and left. Jason, Tommy and Kim were the last ones left when everyone else cleared out of the Red Dragon. Tommy stopped Kim just as they exited out the front door.

"Hey Kim, do you wanna go and get some dinner? I am kind of hungry but I don't wanna eat alone tonight."

"Sure, I don't see a problem with that. It will give us more time to catch up. Let me go tell Jason that I will be a little late coming in since I am staying with him."

"Ok, I will be by my jeep."

Kim ran up to Jason and told him what was going on. Jason smiled and told her to have a good time. He will leave a key under the welcome mat for her to let herself in. Kim headed back to Tommy's jeep and climbed in. Tommy and Kim waved bye to Jason as they drove off looking for a restaurant while Jason locked up the Dojo, climbed into his car and headed home.


End file.
